


Movie

by Commander_heart_eyes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I started writing this last year and then forgot it was a thing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_heart_eyes/pseuds/Commander_heart_eyes
Summary: They've been awarded two days off after ending promotions. Mina and Momo are the only two members staying in the dorm.





	Movie

Momo and Mina were waving off their fellow members as they left to visit their families for two days they’d been awarded off since finishing their exhausting ‘TT’ promotions. 

Sana was excitedly clinging to Dahyun, probably still ecstatic that after multiple days of aegyo and begging the girl had relented and allowed her to stay at her house.

Nayeon and Chaeyoung, the last ones to leave, were at the entrance of the dorm readying their things. They took turns hugging both Mina and Momo goodbye. 

“Are you sure you guys will be okay by yourselves?” Nayeon pouted, “You know the offer still stands for you to come home with me”

Mina inwardly sighed; She still felt guilty about this. Two days was too short for the foreign members to visit their families abroad, and with Sana going to Dahyun’s and Tzuyu going Jihyo’s the dorm was going to be eerily quiet. Mina wasn’t close enough with any of the Korean members to feel comfortable visiting their homes, but she had expected Momo to go with Nayeon or Jungyeon. 

She had a feeling that Momo refused so that Mina wasn’t by herself, which is why she felt bad about it. Despite her seemingly childish personality Momo was always looking out for Mina.

“Unnie, we can manage 2 days by ourselves, we’re not children. Besides you should spend some time off with your family alone.” Momo chuckled, patting Nayeon’s head.

“Okay okay, you two don’t get into too much trouble alright? I feel like a parent leaving their children alone for the first time” 

And with that Nayeon and Chaeyoung both disappeared into their respective vehicles, leaving both Mina and Momo to their own devices. 

Well, they weren’t completely alone. It was reassuring for Mina to know that their manager lived in the same building on the floor just above them, manager Unnie would probably check in on them occasionally to make sure everything was fine.

It would be the first time since their preparation for Hit the stage that they’d both spent so much time alone with each other. For some reason Mina was nervous, but also kind of excited about it.

-

Since it was their time off, they decided they’d spend the night doing stuff they usually couldn’t or didn’t have the time to do, to make up for the fact they wouldn’t be visiting home.

Momo was especially happy about the decision to order a takeaway, within half an hour of ordering the kitchen was soon filled with mountains of food, ranging from Jokbal to Pizza and Ice cream. They figured whatever they didn’t eat now they could eat the next day anyway.

After a solid 20 minutes of none stop eating Momo slowly reclined into the sofa, stretching whilst rubbing her stomach.

“Ughh Mina, I don’t think I can move, I ate way too much” she whined cutely.

Mina had to quickly divert her attention from the strip of abs that had been exposed as Momo stretched. Mentally scolding herself she regained her composure and laughed in response.

“You’re not exactly going to find any sympathy from me, you’re the one who decided to devour everything in sight” Mina teased.

Momo just pulled a face at her, and incredibly reached for another snack. Mina couldn’t help but watch as the other girl munched on the pocky stick. 

She also couldn’t help but cast her memory back to the incident that had occurred just weeks ago with that damn pocky. Her, quote unquote ‘kiss’ that had happened as a result of it, was something that was still fresh in her mind, and it was something that had opened to the gates to the more than platonic thoughts she had been having about her friend.

A finger prodding her shoulder brought her back to reality. 

“Minaaa you’re totally spacing out right now” Momo quipped, in a somewhat teasing voice. 

“sorry, I was just... thinking about what we should do next” 

This sentence seemed to trigger Momo into action, as the girl jumped up from the sofa, waving her arms excitedly.

“Hold that thought Minari! I actually already planned something; I just need to get manager Unnie to help me out for a second”

Momo wandered off to get their manager, telling Mina to get comfortable and change into her pyjamas whilst she waited.

 

-

Mina had been waiting in her bedroom for a while now, she could hear movement and muffled noises coming from next door, which was presumably from Momo and their manager. Curious was an understatement as to how she felt. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Momo spending time preparing something for them, although she quickly tried to shut down the feeling.

A knock alerted Mina’s attention to the other end of the room as Momo’s head appeared from behind the door. She felt a wave of self-consciousness crash over her as the other girl scanned her appearance. 

“Aw Mina! Your pyjamas are so cute, are they new?”

Mina wasn’t going to admit that she’d specifically bought the set of blue, penguin themed sleep shorts and vest for this weekend, because she wasn’t quite sure why it was so important for her to look good whilst she was with Momo; it’s not like the girl hadn’t seen her at her ugliest before.

“Um kind of.. I got them a few weeks ago I think” she shrugged non committedly, hopefully looking as casual as she could be.

Momo didn’t seem to think twice of it anyway, the girl had entered the room and taken Mina’s hand, pulling her up off the bed and through the corridor towards the room that Jungyeon and Momo shared.

“You don’t mind if we share this room for tonight right Mina? There’s no point sleeping in different rooms when there’s only two of us in the house” Mina just nodded, not being able to formulate a response due to being preoccupied with the fact her hand was still being enveloped by the warmth of Momo’s. She wasn’t really sure how she was going to cope sharing a bed with her.

Oops, Momo was still talking. 

“-Manager Unnie already left and said good night to me after she helped set it up, I think it’s pretty impressive if I do so say myself”

“Oh wow” Mina gasped 

The bedroom in question looked incredibly cosy. Fairy lights had been strung around the room, and the TV had been set up to go to the end of the bed. The bed was full of cushions and blankets and next to it was multiple bags of popcorn and other snacks.

“We set up the TV from the living room so we can have a movie night from the bed, we can stream pretty much any film you could think of, plus we have tonnes of snacks, and fairy lights!” 

Mina felt so overwhelmed, seeing how much effort Momo had put into their night together, she turned around to hug the other girl.

“I love it” she said as she lifted her head back so she could look at Momo. “Thank you for always looking after me, I know you could have gone to Nayeon’s this weekend but you stayed with me and even took the time to make it fun, I really appreciate it Momo”

Now it was Momo’s turn to look flustered. She detached herself from Mina and made herself comfy on the bed. 

“Don’t be silly Mina, I like spending time with you, and besides I really didn’t do that much” she said timidly, patting the space in the bed next to her “Now come on, lets marathon as many movies as possible, there’s only one rule about what we watch”

“And what’s that?” Mina questioned as she settled herself down next to Momo, pulling up the covers over the both of them

“No horror films!”

 

-

They were currently scrolling through the options online, stuck on choosing the third movie to watch. 

Mina had let Momo choose the first movie, so they had ended up watching her favourite Japanese animation, My neighbour Totoro. Mina then managed to get away with choosing Train to Busan as their second movie. She called the Korean zombie film an ‘emotional drama’, which it technically was. The fact that Momo clung to her and buried her head in her shoulder whenever the zombies appeared (which was about 90% of the film) was also a plus.

“hmm how about the Handmaiden? I’m not sure what it’s about but I know it’s supposed to be really good, I think I remember Sana recommending it to me”.

Mina honestly didn’t mind what they watched next, she was just content with how comfy she felt leant next to Momo right now. “Sure put that on then, I think it has some Japanese in it too”

Momo quickly found a streaming link and settled down next to Mina as the film began. Mina was incredibly aware of the fact Momo had now shifted her body so she had her head permanently resting on Mina’s shoulder, and her arm over her waist, fingers situated against Mina’s hip.

Not that being clingy was unusual behaviour for Momo, who enjoyed attaching herself to the other members on a daily basis. Mina took a deep breath and tried not to think about it as she concentrated on the film, she could totally do this.

Maybe the universe had a different plan however, as the film in question wasn’t what she expected. The two female protagonists seemed to be heading in a more than platonic direction, the scene in which Sookhee filed Hideko’s tooth whilst she bathed made Mina more flustered than it should have. She was sure that the movie would keep everything subtextual though, Mina willed herself to survive the situation.

The next 15 minutes or so passed fairly uneventfully. Momo seemed engrossed in the film, she could tell because she hadn’t made a move to reach for any of the snacks in a while. Mina could only assume she was comfortable as she still hadn’t shifted away from her side. She was highly aware of the arm resting across her stomach.

It was at this point that the two women on screen began kissing in bed together.

Mina’s breath hitched as she watched, transfixed at the scene that was rapidly becoming more and more explicit. Mina couldn’t help imagining herself in that situation with the girl leant next to her. She wondered what Momo would think of her if she knew what was going through her head right now.

And that’s when she felt it. Momo’s fingers at her waist, tracing circles on her hip underneath her pyjama shorts. None of them spoke or acknowledged what Momo was doing, both still watching the screen. She hoped that the dim lighting in the room hid her flushed cheeks. The entirety of her being felt like it would explode into flames if Momo continued any longer.

Mina’s will power was crumbling as she yearned to turn her head and kiss the girl next to her. Just as she was about to throw caution to the wind and give in, the scene abruptly ended and Momo’s hand stilled its movements.

Those few moments that had just passed were probably the most erotic Mina had ever experienced in her life. She panicked internally, wondering if Momo would want to talk about what she had done after the movie finished, or if she would act like nothing happened and then Mina wouldn’t be able to act normal around her again. 

She was having such an intense mental breakdown that it took her a few seconds to realise that the film had revisited the same sex scene that had previously occurred, only this time it was continuing on even further. It didn’t take long for the atmosphere in the bedroom to become thick with tension once again.

Mina had to hold her head down and look away in embarrassment when the two women on screen started scissoring each other. She couldn’t handle this; she was practically watching porn with the girl she’d been developing a crush on, someone who had been her friend for years and looked after her since she arrived in Korea. 

She jolted upwards when she felt Momo turn towards her neck, shallow breath hitting Mina’s skin causing her whole body to shiver. 

“Minari”

Momo’s sounded huskier than usual. There was a tone of desperation to her words that Mina was unfamiliar with. The circles being traced on her skin had resumed, this time dragging along her stomach which was fluttering like mad.

“This might sound weird… but I really want to kiss you right now Mina.” 

She was so shocked at the other girl’s statement that she turned her head to meet Momo’s gaze. It was clear that Momo had been affected by the film, her pupils were dilated and her face flushed. 

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, the film playing in the background now forgotten. She wasn’t in a rational enough state to think about the consequences as she eventually nodded in response to Momo.

“I-I.. I want you to kiss me too”

In that instance, soft lips crashed down on Mina’s as she gasped at the sudden contact. The touching of lips that had happened at the fan sign was nothing compared to the way Momo kissed her with so much passion right now. She couldn’t believe she was actually kissing the girl that she’d subconsciously been yearning for but as soon as their lips met Mina couldn’t bring herself to regret the decision.

She felt Momo’s hand continue up under her vest, groaning when she realised Mina didn’t have a bra on, cupping her breast in her hand whilst massaging her nipples. Mina couldn’t help but let out soft moans at the sensations she was feeling.

Momo swung her leg over Mina’s thighs, effectively straddling her hips as she turned her attention to kissing along her collar bone and up to Mina’s ear. Mina tugged at the hem of the other girl’s shirt, who quickly understood and removed it.

Momo’s naked torso was straddling her in all its glory, and she had the sudden urge to run her tongue across the perfectly sculpted abs that were just inches away from her.  
What was said next by the other girl flipped some sort of switch inside Mina’s body.

“I’m so wet right now, I want you to touch me there Mina.. let me ride your fingers”

Never in her 19 years of living had she ever felt so turned on. Mina grabbed the girl by the back of her neck and kissed her roughly, sucking on her tongue as she let her hand make its way to the other girl’s shorts.

“Y-You’re so ready for me”

“Mmmhmm” Momo could only reply with as Mina’s fingers circled her clit, letting her fingers explore the other girl, seeing what actions elicited the most moans. Finally, she inserted her two fingers, building up a steady rhythm that had Momo panting into her neck as she rode her.

Mina was certain she had become addicted to the sensations she was experiencing; The feeling of being inside Momo, the visual of her breast’s bouncing as she fucked her, the sound of Momo’s voice mewling, building up louder and louder as she approached her climax. 

“Momo.. I want you to cum for me” She whispered into the girl’s ear whilst simultaneously using her other hand to rub sharp circle’s on the girl’s clit. It seemed to work as Momo’s entire body jerked and stiffened. 

Mina slowed down letting the girl ride out her orgasm before eventually removing her hand and bringing her fingers up to her mouth. Whilst maintaining eye contact, she sucked both of her fingers clean. Despite what had just occurred Momo still managed to blush at this, Mina thought it was rather adorable.

It was safe to say they spent most of the night wrapped up in each other instead of sleeping.

-

Mina woke up, attempting to stretch until she realised there was a naked Momo clung to her side, peacefully sleeping.

She couldn’t help but blush as the memories of the previous night ran through her mind. She didn’t know about Momo but it was the first time she had ever slept with someone. The fact that that someone was a girl as well as one of her closest friends was sort of sending her head spinning.

She fished under her pillow, checking her phone to see what time it was.

11:42am

Shit. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to sleep in for that long. Combine that with the multiple orgasms she’d experienced and no wonder she was feeling so refreshed.

Looking through her notifications she saw a text from Sana

(Sent 09:02am) Sana:  
Minarii ~ I’m going to be coming home a day early so Dahyun can spend some time with her family  
I should be back at the flat for 12!  
We can have some quality J-line time ^o^

12? That was less than twenty minutes away! scrambling out of bed Mina looked around the room for something to wear.

She noticed Momo groaning at being disturbed from her sleep and the source of her warmth suddenly leaving the bed. She threw a t-shirt and joggers at said girl in an attempt to wake her up

“M-Momo, could you please put some clothes on? Sana is coming” she managed to stutter out. Speaking to the girl now was kind of nerve wracking but she didn’t have time to deal with it.

Mina wished they would have had time to discuss what occurred last night but with Sana coming over at any moment she was going to have to leave it for now and just focus on not being naked and looking like she spent most of the night having sex with one of her closest friends. 

Fuck, that was the doorbell. It was time to put her gameface on and try and enjoy the rest of her weekend. God knows how she is going to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also if you haven't watched the Handmaiden go watch it because it's a great film, although I guess I've kind of given away some spoilers oops


End file.
